


Promise me

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Corbanor (Corban Yaxley/Igor Karkaroff) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Will you?
Relationships: Igor Karkaroff/Yaxley
Series: Corbanor (Corban Yaxley/Igor Karkaroff) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136510
Kudos: 1





	Promise me

Our tale begins in Corban and Igor Yaxley's house, Corban is worried about Igor's safety.

Igor asked, "What's up?"

Corban frowned. "Your life is in danger."

Igor brushed him off and said, "We're always in danger, Cor. We're Death Eaters after all, well I'm an ex Death Eater."

Corban sighed. "I meant just you."

Igor inquired, "What have you heard?"

Corban told him, "Whispering, the others think that the Dark Lord will track you down and kill you for betraying him."

Igor scowled. "I never wanted him to return, you know that better than anyone."

Corban nodded and stated, "He didn't know that though, he thought that you were one of his most loyal followers."

Igor muttered, "I need to get out of the country."

Corban corrected him, "No, we need to get out of the country."

Igor smiled slightly. "Good idea, I'll need your help after all. I always do."


End file.
